German laid open print DE 10 2012 222 562 A1 discusses a system for managed parking areas for transferring a vehicle from a starting position to an end position.
In the case of fully automated (autonomous) so-called valet parking, a vehicle is parked by its driver at a drop-off location, for example, in front of a parking garage, and from there, the vehicle drives on its own into a parking position/parking space, and back again to the drop-off location.
If a parked vehicle is to be loaded, this may represent a degree of complexity, in that the goods must be transported to the vehicle. For example, this transport may interfere with traffic in the parking facility. In addition, the vehicle may also be parked in an area that is cordoned off for people, for instance, and is reserved only for autonomously driving vehicles. For example, it may therefore not be permissible for a person to run to the vehicle in order to load it. Critical situations may also come about if a person on the way to the parked vehicle meets autonomously driving vehicles, because interaction with a driver in order to neutralize possibly critical situations, e.g., by hand signals, is not possible.